


Birthdays

by IrisBagginsGrayson



Series: One Big Android Family [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Brothers, Brothers AU, Caleb is RK900, Charlie is RK800-60, Dad Hank, Deviant Connor, Familial bonding, Family, Father and Son, Fluff, Gen, Hank adopted Connor, Happy Ending, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisBagginsGrayson/pseuds/IrisBagginsGrayson
Summary: Hank's birthdays were usually not the most anticipated event. Actually, he really didn't care about his birthday. But of course, as they do with everything in his life, his sons managed to make a usually depressing day happy.-Some pure fluff about birthdays and sons.





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noodle_Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Soup/gifts).



> So after a month I'm back, but with fluff! This one was very fun to write, and was inspired by me thinking about Hank's birthdays. I wanted to write something with just pure fluff, and I wanted to write more Dad Hank. So here it is!
> 
> Just some notes: This belongs in "New Canon", and is sometime after "Old Man Connor". If you want more info about things, it'll be written there (hopefully). If you have any questions, please don't hesiate to ask. Charlie is the CyberLife Tower RK800 unit, and Caleb is RK900. Connor was made to be a deviant and a son, and the reason why Hank mentions him being "childish" is a reference to the fact that Connor was meant to be a child android.  
> Also, Hank's age is a little bit changed in this 'verse. In this 'verse he was born in 2000, more or less because Cory and I wanted to, plus his canon age is a little bit weird when thinking about it in-depth. Plus, it makes for a lot of joke potential between Hank and Elijah, who are 2 years apart but Hank looks way older. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! It was a lot of fun to write!  
> Also, if there's any mistakes I apologize for 'em. This isn't beta'd (and I wrote a lot of it very sleepy), and I might come back to change a few stuff if I notice any mistakes :D
> 
> Also please note, please don't tag this with anything other than platonic tags if you bookmark it. Thank you <3
> 
> Edit: there might be a possible chapter 2 to this, so look out for that sometime ;)

Getting out of bed had slowly begun to become easier with each passing day. A year ago getting out of bed would have been a painful chore, but now… Now it was so much easier. He had something to wake up to.

He had his sons to wake up to.

They were a constant light in his life, bringing him a joy he thought he’d lost. They might be a handful some days, but it was all worth it. They were his wonderful sons, and he would always be grateful to have them in his life.

Even when they came barreling into his room at the break of dawn.

He was barely awake enough to even process what was going on when the door swung open, and all three of his sons tumbled into the room. Connor was holding Sumo in his arms, Charlie seemed to be holding a bag full of _something_ , and Caleb had a tray he was holding above his head.

After a second of collecting themselves, they all grinned wide and began _singing_ of all things.

_«Happy Birthday to you,_  
_Happy Birthday to you!_  
_Happy Birthday Dear Dad_  
_Happy Birthday to you!»_

Oh. _Oh_. Hank had totally forgotten what day it was. In all honesty, he didn’t much care for his own birthday, and he hadn’t really expected anything today. So to say he was surprised would be an understatement.

But he was oh so happy.

«We love you Dad! Happy Birthday!» Connor said, holding Sumo a little forward, gently shaking the dog as if he were to agree with the statement. Sumo’s eyes were closed, and he had the goofiest and doggiest grin. The whole thing was adorable, and it was yet another reminder that Connor was a lot more childish than he let on.

«Aww, you kids… Thank you,» Hank said as he sat up in his bed, stretching his arms over his head and listening to his joints pop. He was barely over forty, and yet his body decided to hate every single part of him. It fucking sucked.

«You’re welcome, Dad,» Caleb said as he slowly lowered the tray, being mindful of where Charlie was standing. The action made Hank think that they may have argued a bit before hand, which made Caleb be weary of his older brother. They were certainly something. «We made you a cake, and I have breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen.»

«We were allowed to ‘help’ with the cake, but the breakfast was a no-go,» Charlie said, shifting the weight of the bag in his arms. It was probably not due to the weight, but more one of the «human» actions that were drilled into him. They all had small ticks that were clearly there to make them as human like as possible, and it was fascinating to learn which of them his sons had. They didn’t all share ticks, and it was fun to learn more about them.

«Charlie got grumpy when he couldn’t decorate the cake,» Connor said as he carefully put Sumo on the floor. «I was content with being able to taste the batter.»

«Of course you were,» Hank responded fondly as Sumo came trotting up to him, putting his giant dog head on the bed for easy pats. «You like to taste everything, even things you clearly shouldn’t be putting in your mouth.»

«Well I am technically a walking forensic-» Connor begun, but Hank just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

«And that time with the purging of your systems clearly doesn’t count?» Hank chuckled and shook his head lightly. «No, son, you’re a lot more human than you think. Which means you can’t taste everything or you’ll get sick. Again.»

Connor’s cheeks were lightly tinted blue, and he looked about ready to argue before deciding to shut his mouth. He clearly knew Hank was right, but he didn’t want to accept it. As always. He was such a stubborn kid sometimes.

«Well, the cake is tasty though,» Charlie said with a smile, surprisingly coming to his brother’s rescue instead of doing the normal Charlie thing to do, which was to tease him. They were really trying to make this morning good for Hank, huh. It made his eyes sting, and his chest swell with warmth.

He was so lucky to have his kids.

«Oh, yes.» Caleb slowly sat the plate with the cake down on the bedside table. It was a beautiful cake, decorated with white frosting and intricate chocolate pieces. It was stunning, and he knew for a fact Caleb spent a lot of time and work on it. Baking and cooking were his passion, and it made Hank so happy to know his son discovered something that made him happy.

Connor and Charlie sat down beside Hank, the former crossing his legs while the latter more or less sprawled on the bed. Caleb was kneeling in front of the table, cutting four pieces from the cake. He handed each of them a piece of cake, and when he was done he sat down beside Connor, legs curled underneath him.

They were all so unique, and he was so happy to have seen them evolve their own personalities. It made him so proud.

«This looks amazing,» Hank said proudly, looking at the tasty-looking chocolate cake. «You three did a great fuckin’ job, ya know that? I’m so proud of you. Thank you so much.»

«You’re welcome,» Caleb said with a smile, one of those rare big smiles of his. It wasn’t often Caleb actually grinned, and every time he did felt like a victory. Caleb was slowly learning to become his own person.

«You’ve given us so much Dad. We’re so grateful to have you as our Dad, and we wanted to show you that gratitude,» Connor said, leaning a little against Hank’s side. «We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you Dad.»

«Now I wouldn’t say that…» Hank begun, feeling emotions well in his chest and make his eyes sting. They were gonna make him cry, dammit.

«Dad….you’re the reason why I’m still here. Why Caleb’s here. Why _Connor’s_ here. You rescued us all, and we owe you so much,» Charlie said softly, rising slowly from his lying position. «You saved me and took me in. Took all of us in…»

«You adopted us, Dad,» Connor continued, looking intently at his cake. «You didn’t have to. You didn’t even have to believe in me, but you did. You saw me as more than just a machine, and let me be myself. You helped me see who I was, and not who I was told to be. Dad… You mean so much to us, and we love you so much. Thank you for being in our lives. For being our Dad.»

Hank didn’t quite know how to respond to that. He couldn’t deny the tears in his eyes anymore, or the joy and emotion that was filling his chest. His sons meant so much to him, and hearing all of this…. It just made him so happy.

It made it all worthwhile.

«Come here you three…» Hank said as he opened his arms, letting the piece of cake rest on his leg. It would be fine there. Right now he needed to hug his sons. «I love you three so much. Without you, I… I don’t know what I’d do. Thank you, so much. I’m so proud of you, of being your Dad.»

The three boys happily accepted the embrace, and Hank couldn’t stop the tears any longer. He loved his boys so much, and having them in his life meant so much for him. He loved them with every fiber of his body, and he was so happy to call them his sons.

Without them he would’ve been an empty, grieving husk. But with them, he’d begun to heal. With them, he could continue to heal and become a better person.

He was so happy to be able to spend his birthday with them.

«We love you Dad,» the boys said in unison, all of them hugging him back with just as much intensity as he was hugging them.

«And I love you boys too.»

He didn’t know what he’d do without them.

But he did know that he would love them forever.

His wonderful, wonderful sons.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! It was lots of fun to write, and I love this 'verse so much.
> 
> Also, I love every kudos and every comment. I literally smile for ages whenever I see someone left a comment. Thank you guys so much <3
> 
> Also! Hey, if you want to talk to me about this 'verse, my Tumblr is that-one-strange-geek, and I'm always happy to talk about this AU. Cory (@coralnoodle on Tumblr) and I also have a Discord, if you want to talk to us and our little server :D


End file.
